Random Conversations of the Naruto World
by InnerFlameFury
Summary: This is a bunch of conversations between the many Naruto characters. Still in-progress but will have new chapters very soon. T rating for a bad word or two. It is turning out better than i expected so check it out :
1. Chapter 1

Hello people and welcome to my first upload of fanfic of any kind! I have never wrote anything before for online purposes ,but I am hopeing that you enjoy this as much as I did writing it !

Naruto- hey Sasuke….hows it going

Sasuke- dobe

Naruto- why do you always call me names like that

Sasuke- cause it's true

Naruto- if it is true for anyone, it is you BELIEVE IT!

Sasuke- prove it

Naruto- fine then…I challenge you to a battle…of the mind

Sasuke- oh this outta be good

Naruto- fine whats 9,265x 746,243

Sasuke- 6,913,941,395 easy

Naruto- wow you are pretty smart………..I TAKE THAT BACK!

Sasuke- to late it has already been said

Naruto- DAMN!.......but if you asked me anything I could get it right to

Sasuke- anything?

Naruto- anything

Sasuke- if I had ten fish and I drowned three how many do I have left

Naruto- EASY! You would have 7

Sasuke- wow you really are a dumbass huh

Naruto- WHAT! but I got it right

Sasuke- you can't drowned a fish

Naruto- YOU TRICKED ME! THAT'S NOT FAIR!

Sasuke- you said anything

Naruto- not fair

Sasuke- dobe

Naruto- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow two chpters in one night! I am on a roll! Hope you like this one ,it is some SasSak word exchange!

Sakura- SASUKE!

Sasuke- oh great you are getting ramen to

Sakura- YOU THINK ITS GREAT!!!

Sasuke- it is called sarcasm

Sakura- oh……….

Sasuke- yep

Sakura- would you like to get some ramen with me anyway

Sasuke-no

Sakura- plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz

Sasuke- FINE! But will you leave me alone afterwards?

Sakura- I guess……

(INNER SAKURA)- NEVER YOU WILL ALWAYS BE MINE!

-a few minutes later-

Sasuke- what flavor would you like

Sakura- beef I guess

Sasuke- I am more of a chicken person

Sakura- you told me something personal

Sasuke- all I told you was my favorite fla……

Sakura- YOU DO CARE!

-Sakura tackles him in atempts to get a kiss-

Sasuke- wtf get off me

Sakura- MINE………….FOREVER

Sasuke- haha good one Sakura you can stop now

Sakura- FOREVER

Sasuke- you are starting to freak me out

Sakura- MINE

(and that was the last anyone ever saw of the young Uchiha….some say he is still in her closet to this day)

Nice ending huh


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is here! This one is some Kakashi and Naruto fun!!! Enjoy!

Kakashi- hello Naruto how are you today

Naruto- fine how about you

Kakashi- wonderful whats your plans for tonight

Naruto- well I guess I will go home,eat some ramen ,and then train a little

Kakashi- sounds like fun can I join you

Naruto- YOU WANT TO HANG WITH ME!

Kakashi- hahahaha NO!

Naruto- I don't understand

Kakashi- I would never hang with a loser like you

Naruto- why would you say something like that

Kakashi- because you have no friends, your hairdo went out of style when the cavemen decided it was to old for them,and you have the stupidest personality in the world

Naruto- T.T –bursts into tears- you……you jerk

Kakashi- -poof he disappears-

Naruto- ?

Kakashi- FINALLY! I have been looking everywhere for my stupid shadow clone insult jutusu

Naruto- ???

Kakashi- that thing has been causing trouble for hours by hurting everyones feelings

Naruto- so you don't think all those mean things about me

Kakashi- most likely no

Naruto- so you do want to hang with me

Kakashi- haha in your dreams -poof-

Naruto- T.T oh the irony

Once again that was a sweet ending


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 is for a good friend of mine TheDarkVampier hope she enjoys it!

Gaara- death is so beautiful

Naruto- 0.0 you have problems dude

Gaara- sorry I was just thinking about my last mission

Naruto- what was it

Gaara- sorry that's on a need to know basis

Naruto- plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz

Gaara- NO! and shut up before I kill you

Naruto- I didn't think you did that anymore

Gaara- do you want me to make an exception

Naruto- plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz

Gaara-………………………………………………………………….

Naruto-…………………………………………………………………

Gaara-…………………………………………………………………..

Naruto- plz plz plz plz plz plz plz……………..

Gaara- FINE I WILL TELL YOU!

Naruto- sweet

Gaara- I had to wipe an orphanage out in the sound village

Naruto- my god you are joking right

Gaara- I don't understand why I would be joking

Naruto- HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!

Gaara- like destroy an orphanage…….what about it

Naruto- THAT'S TERRIBLE

Gaara- terribly fun maybe

Naruto- OMG YOU CRAZY ………………..

Gaara- why am I crazy

Naruto- you killed an orphanage

Gaara-what orphanage

Naruto-the one on your last mission

Gaara- hmm……….i have no idea what you are talking about

Naruto- NEVERMIND!

Gaara- nevermind what

Naruto- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I CANT TAKE THIS ANYMORE! –poof-

Gaara- -smirks- that teaches him to try to get top secret information about a mission out of me hehehehehe


	5. Chapter 5

Hmm for so many readers Im sure not getting that many reviews. You guys should be telling me what you think of the stories and giving me some ideas for what to write next. Anyway enjoy !

Sakura- I wonder who's at the training grounds today

Sakura- OH NO!

Rock Lee- SAKURA! HOW WONDERFUL TO SEE YOU TODAY!

Sakura- hi Lee –sighs-

Rock Lee- YOUR FIRE OF YOUTH IS BURNING EXTRA BRIGHT TODAY!

Sakura- uh I guess I will take that as a compliment

Rock Lee- WOULD YOU LIKE TO TRAIN WITH ME!

Sakura- well it's my day off so I wasn't going to train today

Rock Lee- then why did you come to the training grounds

Sakura- I uh umm I uh was just going for a walk

**(INNER SAKURA)- I WAS HOPEING TO SEE SASUKE NOT A LOSER LIKE YOU!**

Rock Lee- OK THEN! DO YOU MIND TIMING ME WHILE I RUN A MILE!

Sakura- sure Lee why not

**(INNER SAKURA)- PERFECT TIME KILLER TILL SASUKE SHOWS TODAY CAUSE I HOPE HE DOES!**

Rock Lee- IF I CANT RUN IT IN 15 SECONDS I WILL RUN 30 LAPS AROUND THE VILLAGE!

Sakura- GO!

Rock Lee- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sakura- WOW! He is fast

Rock Lee- HOW DID I DO?

Sakura- good job Lee you did it in 15.01 seconds

Rock Lee- WHAT! THAT'S NOT GOOD!

Sakura- you only missed your goal by .01 Lee that's not enough to punish yourself over

Rock Lee- I MADE A PROMISE TO MYSELF THAT IF I DIDN'T RUN IT IN 15 SECONDS I WOULD RUN THOSE LAPS

Sakura- that's not fair Lee just forget about that promise it was stupid

Rock Lee- MY FIRE OF YOUTH MUST STAY BURNING BRIGHT IF I EVER WANT TO BEAT SASUKE!

Sakura- just forget it Lee

**(INNER SAKURA)- IN YOUR DREAMS BUSHY BROW**

Rock Lee- NEVER!

Sakura- -sighs- if you think about it Lee it would have taken at least .02 seconds to push the button

Rock Lee- REALLY! I NEVER THOUGHT ABOUT THAT!

Sakura- so just forget it

Rock Lee- THEN I GUESS MY TRAINING IS DONE FOR THE DAY! –mumbles- would you like to go get some ramen?

Sakura- what was that

Rock Lee- -coughs- WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO GET SOME RAMEN!

Sakura- (_well I guess Sasuke isn't coming to train today) sure I guess Lee _

_Rock Lee- YES!_

_Sakura- lets go Lee_

_YAY! Happiness! Read and Review plz! _


	6. Chapter 6

This one was requested by Anime Gal1425 and I hope she enjoys it :) thanks for all the reviews too! Keep them coming and I will keep the story going because I only have so many ideas to fall back on!

Tenten- hurry up Neji I'm not going to stand her all day

Neji- I am coming

Tenten- if we want to get to the village by tonight we better get moving

Neji- what's the big rush

Tenten- -hits him on head- WHATS THE BIG RUSH! WE HAVE A MISSION TO REPORT!

Neji- -rubs head- sheesh freak out on me will ya

Tenten- yes I will thank you

Neji- the deadline isn't until tomorrow and I am tired

Tenten- that's not the point as ninja we need to complete a mission to the best of our abilities

Neji- unless destiny tells us different

Tenten- don't give me that destiny crap you just want to be lazy and have not excuse besides that one

Neji- why are you so un-calm today

Tenten- I AM NOT UN-CALM YOU ARE JUST LAZY!

Neji- fine then if you want to test my laziness we can race to the village if you want

Tenten- FINE THEN! LAST ONE THERE BUYS DINNER!

Neji- agreed let the race begin I will even give you a 10 second head start

Tenten- your loss –jumps into nearest tree- see ya

Neji- -smirks- she has no idea what I have planned

Tenten- _I am surprised that I haven't seen Neji yet_

Neji- over here slowpoke

Tenten- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! You cant win because girl power concurs all

Neji- we will see

-six hours later at the village-

Tenten- I CANT BELIEVE I LOST!

Neji- in all truth you didn't

Tenten- what do you mean you beat me by 7 seconds

Neji- you really have no clue huh

Tenten- no what are you talking about

Neji- why in earth would I give you a head start unless I was doning something you didn't want you to see?

Tenten- I didn't think about it why did you?

Neji- -poof-

Tenten- A SHADOW CLONE!

(WAY back into the forest a soft snore could be heard from the bushes)

I hope you enjoyed that everyone! Read and Review plz :)


	7. Chapter 7

Hello wonderful readers you have been leaving me all types of amazing messages but I have had only one request and I took care of that last chapter. I had one other request but it wasn't from someone at this site. Hope you enjoy :)

Sasuke- I have finally found you!

Itachi- ……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sasuke- -clears throat-

Itachi- -turns around- oh what you want

Sasuke- to avenge our clan and renew its honor

Itachi- well that's just wonderful but its gonna have to wait for awhile

Sasuke- WHAT! IHAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU FOR YEARS!

Itachi-wonderful but I have a date in about 10 minutes

Sasuke- STOP SAYING WONDERFUL! IT IS ANYTHING BUT THAT!

Itachi- dude you are really cramping my style

Sasuke- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –charges right at him –

Itachi- -moves slightly but just enough to doge-

Sasuke- -hits wall face first-

Itachi- lol you wanna beat me then you are gonna have to train A LOT more

Sasuke- -sniffles- but you deserve to die

Itachi- that may be so but it looks like you are not the one who is gonna make me pay

Sasuke- I will to

Itachi- I doubt it with that level of skill

Sasuke- -snickers- I wasn't even trying haha you haven't even seen my true power

Itachi- oh please god no don't hurt me lol just kidding

Sasuke- -goes full curse mark mode-

Itachi- well that's a twist

Sasuke- you will die now-charge once again-

Itachi- -doges once again with same result-

Sasuke- DAMN!

Itachi- I would love to kick your ass right now but as I said I have a date

Sasuke- I am going to kill you right now not after some stupid date

Itachi- well then you are a total dumbass for not realizing that I have already left for it

Sasuke- WHAT!

Itachi- yep this is just an illusion I produced with my sharingan

Sasuke- LIAR!

Itachi- this illusion will now end

Sasuke- ????????????????????????? –suddenly snaps back to reality-

Naruto- are you okay dude

Sasuke- whats going on

Naruto- you have ran into that wall over there twice and have been flapping your arms shouting DIE!

Sasuke- DAMN MY BROTHER!

RnR plz :) and I will give you a cookie


End file.
